


Jay Is Fucking Dead

by Oliver_Is_Twisted



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, so i don't know how to tag, sorry - Freeform, this is the first thing i've posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Twisted/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Twisted
Summary: "Oh, God..." Jay whines as he enters the room, "Nya is gonna kill me."Jay fucks up. Bigtime.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Jay Is Fucking Dead

"Oh, God..." Jay whines as he enters the room, "Nya is gonna kill me."

Cole chuckles, glancing up from where he's sprawled in an armchair. "What did you do, loverboy?"

Jay collapses onto the couch, then buries his face in his hands. "You don't understand. This is real. I'm a dead man walking, Cole. I messed up big time." His voice is laced with fear. He looks up, and Cole takes note of his appearance. A full body flush, sweat all over, hair tousled, and something stuffed in his back pocket that looks suspiciously like underwear.

"Okay," Cole says, seriously, "What did you do?"

"Me and Nya were... In bed together. Having sex. And, as I finished, I..."

"Oh my God." Cole desperately tries to hold in his giggles, "You said the name of another girl, didn't you?"

"No! Worse than that! Oooh, I'm so fucking dead... I..." He takes a deep breath. "I said Kai's name. Right as I finished. Fuck, she's gonna kill me. And the bad thing is I'm not even gonna fight back. I accept death."

Cole breaks down laughing. "Jesus Christ, Dude! Her brother?!"

"I Know! I know, okay?!"

"And you called for him as you NUTTED! FUCKING HELL, You're right, you're so dead! If she doesn't kill you, he will!"

"No, no, Nya's gonna kill me. There's no 'if she doesn't'. No. I'm dying by her hands. Ooh, what do I do?!"

"Like you said, dude. Accept fate. You're dead. Don't struggle. If it's any comfort, being a ghost wasn't too bad." Cole laughs again. "How did she react?"

"She just...got up, got dressed, and walked out of the room. She said nothing. So, I got dressed and left too."

"Damn. Oof. Good luck, Jay. Don't expect me to save you."

"Oof? Fucking OOF?! THIS IS AN 'OOF' SITUATION TO YOU?!"

"Jay." Nya's voice. They both whip around to see her leaning in the doorway. "May I speak with you in private?"

Jay whimpers in fear. "Y-yea." He stands up, legs shaking so bad Cole's surprised he hasn't fainted. Together, he watches as they leave. Nya was unreadable. A perfect poker face. Cole collapses onto his back, laughing so hard it hurts.


End file.
